


Fairly Nuts Night

by paraboobizarre



Category: McFly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Fairly Nuts kind of night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairly Nuts Night

**Author's Note:**

> Random little McFly ficlet where Danny, poor exasperated soul that he is, does most of the talking.

It's that kind of night again and Tom drags Danny out of the game room under some flimsy pretense sooner rather than later. When they're like this, Danny tends to stick around, trying to defuse the tension by joking and teasing. Sometimes it works but mostly it doesn't and Tom can't handle any more second hand embarrassment today after that fabulously horrid radio interview they had this morning.

The last thing he sees out of the corner out his eye are Dougie and Harry sitting on the couch, Harry twiddling his friend's fingers, recounting an NC-17 version of “Five Little Pigs”, before the door closes on them.  
Danny follows him willingly into the kitchen where Tom roots through the freezer, finally producing a container of Fairly Nuts, caramel icing and two spoons.

“Seriously? We're gonna eat ice cream out of the tub? Here on the counter?” Danny frowns, even though he's already grabbed one of the spoons. “What's next? Paint each other's nails and talk about our feelings, wait for our periods to sync up?”

A heavy thudding noise comes from the game room, followed by Dougie's hysterical giggles.

“I wish they would just make up their minds, you know?” Danny heaves out a put upon sigh and digs his spoon into the ice cream.  
“On, off, on, off, Harry's an ass, awww Harry marry me, Dougie's an ass, oh Dougie how I love you...” Danny parrots in a squeaky high voice, trailing off at the end to methodically lick his spoon till there's no more ice cream on it.

There's a low gawking sound and then Marvin jumps on the counter, landing on soft paws.

“I could totally live with it either way, you know,” Danny continues his monologue, smothering his half of the ice cream container in caramel icing, while also trying to keep Marvin from sticking his head into the tub for a good long lick.

“Together, big, super duper gay love or just friends, seriously, I'm good with whatever they settle on but this,” he waves his spoon in the vague direction of the kitchen door. Bits of ice cream fly off the spoon to land on the freshly painted wall. Tom will have to hang something up there to cover the trail of Fairly Nuts that's already staining Gi's beloved Easter-baby-chick-yellow wall.

“This is really...I dunno, exhausting, you know?” Danny peers up at him from where's perched over the counter, tap-tap-tapping his spoon against the hardened caramel icing.  
“It feels like I'm the one who's trapped in the whacky relationship here not – oy, mate! That's just disgusting!”

“Hmm...what?” Tom looks up from where he let Marvin lick ice cream off his spoon.

The door flies open with Dougie sliding in on socked feet, flailing to a halt in front of the fridge.  
The collar of his T-shirt is askew, one side of the stretched out thing hanging halfway off his shoulder. Danny raises an eyebrow and Marvin takes the opportunity presenting itself to nibble on Danny's side of the frosting.  
“You got any ice cubes left?” Dougie asks, voice dulled from where he's talking into the freezer.

“Bottom drawer maybe?” Tom hazards, hastily breaking off the chunk of Marvin-spit-bathed frosting and ladling it into his half. Danny would have a fit if he saw.

Dougie pulls out a tray of ice cubes, grabs a towel from the rack and potters off again. Tom surreptitiously eats the cat spit caramel. The kitchen door slams closed again.

Danny's shoulders slump with a defeated sigh.  
“Ice cubes? Seriously?”


End file.
